poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch in a Castle
Constington: Sire, your guests are waiting... Baron: Yes, yes, almost ready. Hmmm, my moustache could do with a brush. Costington, pass me the brush. wasn't looking and someone gave him a brush and he saw a Witch and he run away Minutes Later Luffy: There it is. They made it to the Keystone Castle but the Food Festival is closed Luffy: Oh no. It's closed. Owen: Oh, no! We're too late. The food festival is over! Nami: I don't think so, you two. Ryan: Could be another mystery. We need to get to the castle, and quick! Sora: Why would people be running from a food festival? Ryan: Overcooked Broccoli? Chopper: Yuck! Sci-Ryan: You all go in. While the rest of us looking around the castle. Ryan, Sora, Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Fry, Bender, Trent, Gwen, Doki and Gabi went inside the castle while the others explore around the Castle Crash: Ok. We can look for some clues, mate. Meanwhile Sora and the others meet the Butler Costington: Young Sires and Madams. Welcome to Keystone Castle, the home of the brave (coughs) cowardly. I am Costington, the castle butler. Your friends have made their way to the dining table (cough) Pigs! Robin: Are you okay? Costington: Oh, do excuse me, madam... slight tickle of the throat. Usopp: Everyone look scared after we arrived. Costington: Yes, things didn't go quite as the baron had planeed. This is a castle with a dreaded curse. Chopper: Curse? Costington: That's best explained by the Baron himself. I shall rise you to meet him. (Cough) Bug him. Then Lady Azani appeared Azani: Costington! My slippers have lost their fluffiness, fluff them! Bender: Are you Baronesss, Lady? Azani: Ha! No, Robot. The Baron's my Brother. I am Lady Azani Von Richenstoof named after the great lady of Keystone, and rightfully heir to this castle. Luffy: What? Ryan: My apologies, Ma'am. This chap is with me. But it's pleased to meet you. Azani: Ugh. More freeloaders for my brother's stupid Feast I see. Not running off in fright yet? Luffy: Oh. Robin: Costington Mention about the castle curse. Azani: Bravo - Except it's not the castle. It's the Baron - he's cursed, like all the Von Richenstoof men. The Witch Queen will threaten them for us long as they reside in this castle. That is our family's curse. Usopp: Spirit? Well, luckily we're here to help. Fry: We should go see the Baron. Costington: Yes, right this way. Azani: Fluffy! Costington: The Courtyard is directly through that passageway. You'll find the Baron there working (cough) Hiding. Ryan: Something tells me in my spark that it's a game of Hide and Seek, Sora. I think he might have a cold. Sora: You and me both, Ryan. I hope the others are ok. Luffy: Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Sanji, Here. Luffy. Luffu: Wow, this Walkie talkie work! Ryan: You mean. You never had one in your world? Luffy: Ryan: We'll, this is your first time to use it. Nami, we're in the Castle now. We just met a Butler, Costington. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Weird. Doki: Weird is right. Lady Azarni is pretty strange too. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Who's she? Gabi: She's the Baron Sister. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) What the Baron's Sister? I didn't see her. Fry: Maybe, she went back to her room or something. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) I guess so, Sanji Out.